Motor vehicle operators often use their motor vehicles within structures or at night when ambient light conditions restrict sight for completing a task at hand. This document relates to a new and improved portable utility light that is convenient to utilize and is adapted to serve multiple functions for the convenience and benefit of the motor vehicle operator.